


Tulips

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, and then there's subaki, but wait! they have secret meanings, flowers crowns, he's very distinct, leo is a smart cookie, sakura makes some flower crowns: the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Sakura makes a few flower crowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the language of flowers is really cool tbh,,,, my sis wrote this and I was immediately reminded of that one flower series with Saizou and Kagerou. I forget what it's called but it has like kpop idol Aqua and some other cool stuff

Sakura stared intensely at her book. She wanted to actually understand everything; she wanted be helpful in meetings, even when the war is over. (And so that she could have a conversation with Leo, _while_ understanding what he’s saying.) But every time she looked at the book, the words swam in front of her face. There was a knock on the door, and Sakura called, “Come in!”

Hana, hot, tired, and sweaty, collapsed on Sakura’s bed. “Ugggghhhhhhh, I did awful today,” she said, talking into the pillow. “I should’ve taken Subaki up on his sparring match. I’d have done better… He works me hard, y’know?”

Sakura shrugged, and put down her book. “Um, no?”

“Oh. Well. Uh. Anyway, want to make some flower crowns?” Hana asked. “We should make one for everyone! Yours would be cherry blossoms, obviously. Elise’s could daisies, they mean innocence. Subaki’s could be camellias, or maybe carnations. I hear carnations mean distinction, and he certainly is distinct.”

Sakura stifled a giggle. “Being distinct isn’t a _bad_ thing, Hana.”

“Well, I think it is when it comes to him,” huffed Hana, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Sakura sighed. “Well, anyway, I think we should have both Corrin’s and Aqua’s crowns made of red roses.”

Hana jolted out of her slouching position, and turned slowly towards Sakura. “That’s… BRILLIANT!”

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Sakura inched away from Hana. “What about Ryoma though? We need something that won’t clash with his hair.”

The two girls continued to talk for a while, deciding on flowers for everyone’s crowns. At last, just before Hana got up to go, she said, “You can pick the flower for Leo’s crown.” She giggled. “Make sure to do your flower research!”

\----------

The project was well underway now, and in every spare moment Sakura and Hana collected flowers. There were flower pots all over the house, and Sakura was hoping they’d stay fresh so all of the flower crowns could be made at once. Elise had joined the cause too, telling them that morning glories meant magic. Sakura’s fingers ached from carrying baskets everywhere in case she found a flower, but she didn’t mind. The whole idea of everybody wearing flower crowns made her giggle.

“Any luck yet?” Hana asked one morning, lying on her stomach, starting to make the first of the crowns.

“Any luck with what?” Elise asked, sorting flowers into piles.

Propping herself up, Hana gestured towards the flowers. “Sakura is picking out the flowers for Leo’s crown. I was wondering how it was going.”

Sakura already had one in mind, so she nodded. “I have one.”

“What are they? Elise asked, leaning towards Sakura. “Red roses? We have plenty. Snowdrops? Apparently, they mean love too.”

“N-no! They’re j-just yellow tulips. I have them over here.” Just yellow tulips; they were only ‘just yellow tulips’ until Elise and Hana found out what they meant. But Sakura didn’t plan on telling them; they’d laugh at her, tease her.

“What do they mean?” Hana asked. But Sakura stayed silent, so Hana just shrugged. She’d figure it out later. 

\----------

Their hard work had finally paid off-the flower crowns were done by supper. Elise put them in baskets and carried them in after the meal, and the three of them paraded around the table, placing flower crowns on people’s heads.

“Yours is made of carnations.” Hana informed Subaki, smirking. “It means ‘distinction’. I thought it suited you.” She failed to get a rise out of Subaki, however, and handed out the rest of the crowns while sulking.

Takumi protested when Elise placed her small honeysuckle crown on him, but fell silent when she said, “It means appreciation, genius.” He disappeared shortly after, and was not found for hours.

Sakura lifted the last crown out of the basket slowly, and bit her lip. Why had she gone along with yellow tulips? She felt as though they were going to haunt her forever; she had to get this over with quickly.

So, hands trembling, Sakura summoned up her courage, and walked over to Leo. He looked bored, as though he was itching for a book to read, but Camilla had banned him for reading at the supper table. Sakura took a deep breath, and went up on her tiptoes –though it was hardly necessary, he was sitting down. She dropped the crown on his head, and turned to move away, when-

“Yellow tulips.”

Sakura spun around. Leo had spoken, perhaps he actually knew what they meant, she shouldn’t have been so careless-

“Yellow. _Yellow tulips._ ” Leo repeated. He looked outraged, surprised, irritated.

Sakura took another gulp of air. “Uh, y-yes, yellow… yellow tulips.”

Taking the crown off slowly, Leo turned to look at her. “Do you know what these mean?” He demanded.

“Y-yes!” She squeaked. Oh, here it came; why had she chosen yellow tulips…

“Never,” Said Leo, as he rose out of his chair. “Never,” He whispered, sinking back down. He put his head in his hands for a moment, and then looked back up. “These aren’t for me.”

Sakura opened her mouth. That could only mean one thing, she hadn’t been expecting… all of a sudden, she was engulfed, and he was hugging her. He was so warm and strong. He smelled like old books and dark chocolate, like libraries and coffee. Everyone was staring at them now, more surprised then Sakura herself.

And Leo murmured in her ear, just quiet enough that no one else could hear, “Don’t give me those. Because I can, and I _will,_ love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, so if it wasn't clear: yellow is often the sign of unrequited love, jealousy, or other less-than happy things. why does everyone hate yellow?  
> and so *ahem* "Sending a yellow tulip to someone means you love them, but you know they don't return your feelings."  
> I found that on twitter... xxyalu why must your art be so amazing


End file.
